A personal dog carrier harness system is described here for safely, securely and comfortably carrying a pet dog at the owner's chest or back. The personal dog carrier harness system utilizes a front opening vertical adjustment mechanism for providing adjustability to comfortably secure various sized dogs, depending on whether the dog has a shorter or longer neck, the harness provides adjustability and allows the dog more visibility. A double-layer zipper mechanism is provided with flaps over the side zippers to eliminate the catching of the dog's hair or skin in the harness system and protect the dog from injury. A softly padded internal support seat with stretch-ability is provided to comfortably support the dog's hind limbs and crotch areas. Additional stretch-ability and roominess is provided at the crotch area for the male dog's anatomy. The dog's legs and arms are provided with rigid, padded rounded access or entry points so that the dog may easily insert and remove their limbs without being caught in the harness. The dog carrier harness system is constructed with breathable and mesh-like materials to provide the dog with a comfortable fit as well as soft padding for the dog's support. The dog carrier harness is also washable. A chin rest is provided for neck support and comfort of the dog while resting the dog's chin, neck or head upon the top of the dog carrier harness which allows for even weight distribution. The chin rest neck support is constructed with a pillow-like padded design for full neck support and for the dog's comfort.
A pocket space is provided to accommodate dog treats or the owner's personal belongings, such as keys, cellphone, or wallet. Additionally, a safety leash clip and strap mechanism is provided to attach to the dog's existing collar or other harness worn by the dog and secure the dog inside the harness system. The safety leash prevents the dog from jumping or falling out of the harness system. Furthermore, the dog carrier harness system is provided with fully-adjustable padded shoulder straps, waist straps, and lumbar support straps for full back support and even weight distribution on the owner's shoulders and body while carrying a dog. Full lumbar support for the dog owner is provided with the dog carrier system straps and webbing to securely support the dog while the owner is in motion, during bending over and other movement. The personal dog carrier system is reversible where it may be worn with the dog supported on the owner's chest, or alternatively reversed and worn backward with the dog supported on the owner's back. The carrier harness straps may be crossed at the owner's chest while the dog is supported on the owner's back or alternatively the straps may be crossed at the owner's back while the dog is supported at the owner's chest.